Something New: Prequel to Alone
by Gay Witch
Summary: OK, this is the prequelt to Alone, and its just a short fic on how Jenna and May first met. Yup, theres fluff, but (and this is a first for me), it ISN'T shounen-ai, rather shoujo-ai. Even though it's short, I would like to know what you think. R&R!


Dislcaimer: (Sigh) I don't own Golden Sun. If I did, Ivan would have a central role, Isaac would talk in the first game, and they'd get it off. Frequently!  
  
A/N: For those of you who didn't know, this is the prequel to my first fic, Alone. Its stand alone, i.e. There are no chapters, and it's strictly shoujo-ai (I know! No shounen-ai! I assure you, this is only a fleeting madness!)  
  
-  
  
Jenna was struggling with her stuff, as her brother just laughed. "The mighty warrior has met her match! Her selection of clothes is just too much for her!"  
  
"Ah, shaddap!"  
  
She scowled at him. Because of the destruction of Vale, they had all had to move to the nearby towns. Jenna's family had moved to Vault. With one final heave, she hauled her suitcase indoors.  
  
-  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
Jenna looked out of her new bedroom window to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
Outside was a girl, with blond hair, shoulder length, and striking green eyes. Her skin was fair, although it appeared quite dark compared to her hair. At this moment, her face was twisted into a scowl, and she was shouting at a young male, with short black hair that was brushed back harshly. His eyes were such a dark brown, they almost looked black.  
  
"Miro! Will you just GO?!?"  
  
"But why? What have I done this time? May, just WAIT!"  
  
The girl named May glarwed at him. "I don't feel that way about you, and I never did! Why did you tell my father otherwise?"  
  
"Oh, Puh-lease! You KNOW we are meant for each other!"  
  
"BELIEVE me, your not my type!"  
  
Miro's face turned ugly. "You should learn to appreciate what you've got. Men like me are hard to find!"  
  
"Men like you? Please, don't insult the gender. You hardly class as a boy!" And with that, she turned on her heel and walked off.  
  
Jenna looked on in amazement. And to think she had always though of Vault as such a quiet town!  
  
"Jenna, come downstairs!" called her mother. "We're going to see Lord Teret."  
  
Lord Teret. The richest man in the town. He owned a mansion, just on the outskirts, only finished recently. He liked to welcome all new additions to the town, and despite his wealth, was actually viewed a kind and considerate.  
  
Jenna looked in awe at the mansion in front of her. Everything was so grand. The butler showed them in, and Jenna suddenly felt underdressed for such a place. The butler was explaining all the historical significance of it all. She looked over to her brother, who was stifling a yawn. She yawned herself. Three headed dragons couldn't kill her, but this certainly could!  
  
"Oh, Dennis, I don't think they need to know all about the history of one clock!"  
  
Jenna turned, and saw the girl, May, from earlier. She smiled at them. "Father is a little busy at the moment. Would you all like something to drink?"  
  
-  
  
Jenna sat with May, as her family went off to meet the rest of May's family.  
  
"So... you're Jenna. The fire Adept, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah. What, are you an adept too?"  
  
"Yeah, earth."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"..."  
  
"Erm, what was with that guy?"  
  
May looked up. "Hm? Oh, Miro..." she sighed. "The usual. He want me, because I'm female and daddy dearest is loaded." She looked at Jenna fiercely. "But he will NEVER have me, even though my father wishes otherwise!"  
  
"Oh. What did you mean when you said you weren't his type?"  
  
"You heard that, huh?" Jenna nodded.  
  
May smiled. There was an evil glint in her eye. She felt in the mood for causing a stir... "That's because I'm gay."  
  
"Well, you DO seem to fairly cheerful, but..."  
  
"NOT that kind of gay! I mean, homosexual."  
  
"Really, like, as in fancying other women?" Jennas eyes were wide. Then she turned away. "I never knew people like that existed..."  
  
"Sure we do!" May grinned.  
  
"How come you're telling me this? You barely know me! I could be really anti-gay!"  
  
"But you're not. Maybe I wanted to take a risk, just for once. I just want to be myself. Is that so bad?"  
  
Jenna didn't know what to say. Then she shook her head. "No, it isn't bad," she said. "Just a bit radical, that's all." She gave May a small smile.  
  
It was May's turn to look shocked. "So, you're actually ok with it?!?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am. Love is love, after all!" Jenna was secretly pleased with herself. She was glad she could shock the other girl so much. She wasn't lying, but she WAS having a bit of fun.  
  
May looked at her, then flung herself on the fire adept, hugging her tightly, teatrs falling down her face. "You have no idea what this means to me, to be open, and for it to be ok!" she sobbed. Then she pulled back, wiping her eyes, smiling. "I knew that one day a stupid risk would pay off!"  
  
-  
  
After that Jenna and May became close friends. However, Miro wasn't too happy about this. It had been easier to get to May when she was alone, but these two were inseparable. He decided to get to know Felix instead.  
  
"So, whats the deal with Jenna?"  
  
"What, are you interested?" Felix raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? No, just curious. She seems to have t5aken a shine to May, that's all."  
  
Felix nodded. "She has spent o lot of time with her, I suppose. She probably tells May more than she tells me."  
  
Jenna was sat under a tree, reading a story. The sun filtered though onto her through the leaves and branches, making her look very peaceful, until...  
  
"HEY! Give that back!"  
  
"Make me!" grinned May, holding Jenna's book. Then she looked at the cover. "Huh? Jenna, this book... since when did you read about lesbians?"  
  
Jenna blushed. "Erm, just trying to gain an insight, you know? Try to understand better..." she trailed off. "Look, give me it back, ok?"  
  
"Not until you give me a straight answer."  
  
Jenna sighed. She looked around. There was no one there. Then she grinned. She stepped forward, grabbed May's head, and pulled her towards her own. Their lips met, May completely frozen, dropping the book. Then, she started to kiss back. The two friends just stood, lips locked, underneath the tree. Then, Jenna pulled away, breathing heavily. She smiled and picked up her book.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" she smiled.  
  
They didn't notice someone was watching them.  
  
-  
  
"May, could you please come here?"  
  
"Yes, father?"  
  
May shut the door behind her. She looked at her father. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I have just been informed," he said, gesturing to the butler, "that you have taken quite an, how shall I put it, interest in this girl. Jenna is it?"  
  
May paled. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'M SAYING, YOUNG LADY, YOU WILL NEVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN!" Lord Teret banged his fist on the table. "We have a reputation to uphold," he said, composing himself. "We can't have it known that you would experiment in such THINGS." He spat the last word.  
  
"NO, how can you say that?!?" May looked at him, eyes filled with tears. "Don't I mean more than your precious reputaion?"  
  
Lord Teret looked away. May knew the answer. "Well, at least I know where I stand," she breathed. "I will do as I see fit, and I don't give a damn about you OR your reputation!"  
  
With that, she turned and left, slamming the dor behind her.  
  
-  
  
"Jenna, hun?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it mum?" Jenna was sat on her bed, humming to herself, quite contentedly.  
  
"We have just heard. Vale is nearly rebuilt!"  
  
"What?" Jenna's head snapped up. Oh, no. May...  
  
"Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Jenna trailed off. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Would it be ok if I got my own place? I know they were building extra housing!"  
  
Her mother looked shocked. "No, it's nothing bad," said Jenna dismissively, "but I would like to fend for myself. I have been doing so far, looking after grandma and grandpa and everything. Please?"  
  
Her mother shook her head. "My, what a bombshell! But, well, I'll think about it."  
  
Jenna hugged her. "Thanks mum!"  
  
There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" said Jenna. She ran downstairs, and opened it, to see May.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
-  
  
"I can't believe he did that to you..." Jenna looked at him. "But now you've lost everything. All of that," she said, gesturing to the mansion, "would have been yours."  
  
"Well, I gave it all up. For something better." May held her gaze, looking into Jenna's eyes. Jenna blushed. "We're moving away soon..." she sighed. Then she brightened. "Hey, why don't you come? I might even be getting my own place!"  
  
May put an arm around her. "I'd like that..." she said. "Are they in need of teachers? I'm fairly good with kids, and its something dad never let me do!" Mays eyes shined.  
  
Jenna laughed. "I'm sure they do!"  
  
Felix came up to them. "Hey, guess what?" he smiled. "Miro is gonna move to Vale to! Isn't that great?" Felix had become fairly good friends with Miro of late.  
  
May groaned. "Not him!" she whispered to Jenna. Jenna giggled.  
  
Felix raised an eyebrow, puzzled.  
  
"Well, I'm coming too!" May announced. Felix smiled. "The more the merrier!" he walked off to find Miro.  
  
"Our own place..." Jenna sighed. She looked at May. "You do now, that you're never gonna get away from me, now that I havwe you?"  
  
May grinned. "Well, you'll do, until the next hot lookin' chick turns up!"  
  
Jenna's eyes went wide. May lent in and kissed her.  
  
"I'm kidding!"  
  
"Oh, really? Well, to be on the safe side, I think I'll have to prove just how hot THIS chick really is!"  
  
And with that, oblivious to the world around them, the two lovers kissed, under the golden sun. 


End file.
